Shade Kurogane
Category: } Shade Kurogane is first year student attending U.A High School in Class Class 2-A (Spartan). Unlike most students, Shade grew up with no role model, and no aspirations of being a hero. He was born with his Cybernetic Arms, but the abilities of the quirk didn't appear until he was six years old, with explosive results. Personal Info Appearance Shade stands tall at six feet and four inches. His dark hair is always unkempt and messy. He has green eyes. His arms resemble cybernetic copies, metallic with a slight green glow. His uniform is always neat and tidy, and his hero uniform is kept in the same state. His uniform is the standard U.A uniform. He keeps it clean to an obsessive level. Outside his uniform he generally wears a black full zip hoodie unzipped with a dark green T-shirt under it. Black cargo pants with black combat boots finish his causal look. His hero costume consists of a black sleeveless hoodie so he can use his quirk freely. On his head is black single-visor sports glasses with a Heads Up Display. He has green cargo pants for holding support devices and black combat boots with retractible spikes on the soles so he can grip any surface. A capture cloth rests also acts as a secondary belt over the one woven in the pants. Personalty At first look, Shade seems to be strict and by-the-book, but in reality he's a laid back guy. He focuses on his work and hero duties, but doesn't neglect interpersonal relationships as well. He avoids family locations due to the memories they bring him. As a hero, or during heroics classes, Shade goes into hyperfocus and opts to not mess around. He can appear rude if he finds something inefficient. He strives to be a good hero, but feels like he won't make it in the big leagues. Because of this, he has low self-esteem and often makes fun of himself or puts himself down. He's loyal to a fault, and can't see a reason for abandoning a friend for a greater good. He doesn't believe in the greater good, he believes in saving everyone, including his friends if they need it. He hides behind his quirk, he forgets that he can fight without it if needed and subconsciously doesn't. This stems from him wishing he had access to his weapons before his mother was killed. Underneath an aloof face, Shade actually has clinical depression. He is rather good at hiding it when he wants, so only those who truly knew him before his acceptance to U.A know about it. History Early Life Shade Kurogane was born in New York City, New York. He lived with his parents and attended preschool and primary school. One day in the summer between first and second grade, a villain on the run broke into his home and held his family and him hostage. His mother was seven months pregnant at the time, but when she started to resist the villain, he struck her and pointed his gun-type mutant quirk at her, killing her instantly. Shade retaliated in horror, activating the missile launcher function of his right arm accidentally, causing his house to explode, killing the Villain in the carnage. His father fell into a deep spiral of depression, and six months after the death of Violet Kurogane, Ray Kurogane committed suicide. He was sent to live with family friends in Japan, and grew up quiet and anti-social until he found a video of a hero selflessly saving people at age 10. He was envious, wondering why no heroes showed up to help his family. He spent the next two years resenting heroes and his own quirk until he met a retired old man. The old man listened to Shade's troubles and quickly rebuked them. He told Shade that the past can't be changed, but he could stop the same thing from happening again, if he became a hero. Shade quickly took this advice to heart, training for three years to better his quirk and improve his own strength. Beginning of Hero Training He applied for U.A High School and took the entrance exam. He received 56 points total, 36 villain points and 20 rescue points. When the 0-pointer arrived, he ran until he was cornered by it. After a fight, Shade survived with a broken leg and a concussion and was quickly healed by Recovery Girl. He passed and was placed in Class 1-A (Please note that this will be updated as more information becomes available.) Abilites Quirk: Cybernetic Arms Shade's quirk is Cybernetic Arms, a mutant type quirk turning his arms into cypernetic ones. Both arms draw power from his heart and can transform into certain tools. The right arm can turn into a sword and blaster, while his left arm can morph into a shield and missile launcher. The blaster's ammo is an electric charge based off of how much he eats, and so he has a fast metabolism. The missiles are generated the same way. If he uses too much ammo, it will overwork his heart and causes arrhythmia, or an abnormal heart rate. If he continues to use ammo, it can cause heart failure. He can easily prevent this by carrying protein bars in his pockets, which he does. If he eats while not in combat, the nutrients are stored in resource tanks in his arms, once the tanks fill up his metabolism slows down to allow for normal bodily functions. The shield is formed by the arm, so the left arm is nonexistent while it is in shield mode. His quirk is similar to his mothers, but isn't a combination of both his parents. Weapons Shade's weapons are solely from his quirk. What they are are dependent on what arm they're from. Right Arm The Shade's right arm of his Cypernetic Arms transforms into a electromagnetic induced plasma launcher and a vibro-blade sword. The sword vibrates at a high enough frequency to allow Shade to cut through metal. Left Arm The left arm can transform into a missile launcher and a small buckler-type shield. The arm also can transform into a grapple device, either to propel Shade or capture an enemy. The Over-series Shade has a full impact range of abilities that are classified as Overlimit abilities. They are as follows. =OverClock = Overclock causes his body to release insane amounts of adrenaline, overworking his heart as his arms' power limiters are removed. =Overdrive = Overdrive is a step up from Overclock, in which it involves the use of nanobots to augment himself physically, it takes the form of an exo-skeleton armor. =Overdrive: Full Burst = The final ability of the Over-series, Full Burst is the maximum power. It can only be used when Shade is able to reroute the power-source of his arms to a different source, causing the full potential of his quirk to be unleashed. Modifications. In an effort to become stronger. Shade is willing to undergo procedures that augments himself genetically and cybernetically. Other Abilities Muay Thai Boxing Shade learned Muay Thai when he began training to become a hero because it accents his bonic arms. The rather brutal style that uses your elbows and knees fits with Shade's metalic elbows of his quirk. He learned by doing, and his master didn't pull any punches. Shade returned home with many bruises while training. But in the end, he learned much and uses his skills to this day. Parkour In order to compensate for is quick being a primarily upper body strength, Shade worked out his mind and body to handle quick thinking, agility, and strength through trial and error in parkour. Intelligence Although Shade isn't a genius with an IQ level of 200, he is actually pretty smart. He needs to be so he can quickly assess a situation and determine what function of his arms are needed for that specific situation. Equipment Since Shade's arms are essentially all the tools he needs, he doesn't use much equipment in terms of fighting gear. What equipment he has is solely for rescue and capture purposes only. He carries a small medkit for treating basic injuries and a carbon nanofiber, steel-alloy cloth capture weapon. Relationships Family = Shade's family died when he was young. Before their deaths, he was very close to them. Violet Kurogane was Shade's mother. She wasn't very tall but had purple hair with purple eyes. Her quirk was cybernetic eyes. Her eyes were cybernetic, allowing for a H.U.D and quick analytic skills. She was always very kind and cared much for her family. Ray Kurogane was Shade's father. He was a towering 7 ft tall and had black hair with glowing green eyes. His quirk was suresight, allowing him to hit a target from an extreme range. Ray was protective and a loving father. |-| Class = TBA (Please note that I'm waiting for further interactions with his classmates) 1. Jason Usoho: Shade hasn't had much interaction with Jason, but as a fellow American he finds him fun to be around. 2. Tsumete Kyatchi: Shade hasn't hung around Tsumete. 3. Zazumi Iga: The lack of interaction between Zazumi and Shade has him withholding judgement for now. 4. Arisa On'nanokoto: Shade believes Arisa is crazy. He respects her abilities, but not the person 5. Kazuki Hiro: Kazuki and Shade don't interact much, but they get along. 6. Feldt Langley.: Shade finds the energetic reaper to be fun to hag around with. 7. Sakurai Nakamoto: Shade's first friend outside of Hibiki, Shade finds Sakurai someone that has the skills to back up her confidence. Now Sakurai and Shade are dating, and there isn't anything Shade wouldn't do for her. She is his rock, the thing that keeps him sane. 8. Tenshi Chūjitsuna: Shade respects Tenshi. He does. He just doesn't agree with Tenshi's methods. 9. Ishiku Ginga TBA 10. AC Toriyama Shade and AC get along well enough. They don't always see eye to eye but that's alright. 11. King: Shade dislikes how King always tries to solve things with money. 12. Tatsuki Yoruma TBA 13. Hibiki Shimakaze: Shade's oldest friend, Hibiki is essentially the sister he never had. The two work together in Shimakaze Armored Forces, the Armored Vehicle restoration firm Hibiki's family owns. She's also one of the few that knows his true face, and tries to help, however, She also knows that she cannot help as much as she wishes she could. 14. Zaizen Miyoshi: Due to Miyoshi's connection with Hibiki, Shade and her get along well. Both have an amount of insanity that causes them to click and get along, in their own insane way. 15. Asahi Hisaya: Shade and Hisaya have an interesting dynamic, they respect each other, but aren't exactly friends. 16. Ichigo Akechi: TBA 18. Ko Tori 19. Hasaiki Kyoudasha: TBA 20. Tatsu Kakusu: TBA |-| Other = Lobster Blade: Shade's mentor, chosen unwillingly. Lobster Blade mentors Shade to try and beat Shade's depression, despite Shade's wishes. Kurogane Kagero: Kagero is the quirk-born of Sakurai Nakamoto and Shade. Even though she wasn't born through natural means, Shade loves her all the same, and looks after her. Trivia Kurogane roughly translates to black metal (iron) in Japanese, Shade is shadow. The Author thought it sounded cool Shade was born of an insomnia induced mind The transformations between functions gets longer the more complex the transformation is. Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:ScytheSasin Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users